l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Castile (Dekana)
RETIRED (public) ''' Castile retired from adventuring with enough experience to reach level 6. Summary Mini-Statblock stat blockUBURLhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Castile_(Dekana)[/URL][/B][/U]- Female Dwarf Fighter 5 Passive Perception: 21, Passive Insight: 16 AC:21, Fort:20, Reflex:17, Will:16, +5 saves vs poison, Speed:5 HP:58/58, Bloodied:29, Surge Value:14, Surges left:13/13 Initiative +2 Action Points: 1 (color=redencounter/color) uConditions/u uPowers/u MBA: Waraxe, +10 vs AC, 1d12+9 damage and gain 4 THP (see Combat notes below) RBA: Waraxe, +10 vs AC, 1d12+7 damage, 6/12 color=GreenCombat Challenge, Crushing Surge, Pass Forward, Tide of Iron/color color=redBold Victory, Dwarven Resilience, Guardian's Counter, Hack and Hew, Shield Edge Block/color color=grayComeback Strike, Dwarven Thrower Waraxe, Rain of Steel/color Combat notes: +2 melee / close damage with THP, +2 to attack roll on OAs, OAs stop enemy movement /sblock Fluff '''Appearance and Personality Age: 19 Gender: Female Height: 4' 5" Weight: 180 lbs Alignment: Good A young, redheaded, dwarven lady. She has a muscular build, but she wears a modest skirt and cape so that that little skin is exposed. Her chainmail armor, metal visor, heavy shield, and steel weapons give her away as a warrior. Castile is generally playful, trusting, and naive. However, she also has a number of buttons that will set her off if pushed. She takes it personally when she witnesses any sort of abuse of power or bullying. Castile can also be prideful and jealous of the success of others, especially if it is flaunted in front of her. When agitated, she quickly becomes confrontational and, in the worst cases, violent. Background The Angzak family was once a powerful clan in the Valley of Bone. However, long years of encroachment by monsters and other dwarves has led to their decline. When their mountainhome was finally invaded, the remnants of the family took refuge in Daunton. Castile was born in the city as part of the second generation; late enough to have never visited the Valley herself, and soon enough that her parents would speak of their ancient home constantly. Castile listened attentively to her parent's stories, amazed by the tales of underground oceans and glimmering thrones of gold. Daunton was certainly comfortable, but it was no fairy tale life. Castile began to train as a warrior with her family's blessing in order to recover these lost relics. Only recently nearing adulthood, she was gifted with a set of heirloom weaponry and armor. The Angzak expect much from this young girl... but how will she fare against deadly combat as opposed to fairy tales and mock sword fights? Hooks Castile likes to stand up for the little guy. She's easily provoked. Kicker Castile is questing to return her family to its former glory. The Angzak family's ancestral home in the Valley of Bone was invaded by foul creatures. Castile seeks to drive them out. Wish List Surprise me! Castile uses chainmail, a shield, and a waraxe. Current wealth: Level 1: Amulet of Protection +1 Level 2: Dwarven Thrower Waraxe +1 Level 3: Circlet of Second Chances Level 4: Bold Victory Chainmal +1 Level 5: -- Level 6: Iron Armbands of Power Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 13 (Class 9 + Con 4) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Dwarf Dwarven Weapon Proficiency Cast-Iron Stomach: +5 racial bonus to saving throws against poison. Encumbered Speed: Move at normal speed even when it would be reduced by armor or a heavy load. Dwarven Resilience Stand Your Ground: Ignore 1 square of forced movement. Also, make a saving throw to avoid falling prone from an attack. +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance +2 Constitution, +2 Strength Size: Medium Speed: 5 Vision: Low-light Languages: Allarian, Magari Class Features Fighter +2 Fortitude Combat Challenge: Every time Castile attacks an enemy, whether the attack hits or misses, she can choose to mark that target. The mark lasts until the end of her next turn. While a target is marked, it takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls if its attack doesn’t include Castile as a target. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. Combat Superiority: Gain a +WIS (2) bonus to the attack rolls of OAs. An enemy hit by Castile's OA stops moving, if a move provoked the OA. If the enemy still has actions remaining, it can use them to resume moving. Battlerager Vigor: Gain +CON (4) THP after hitting an enemy with a melee or close attack, plus any THP normally granted by the power. Gain the THP only after the power is resolved. If Castile uses an invigorating fighter attack power and misses every target with it, she gains +CON (4) THP. When wearing light armor or chainmail, she gains a +1 bonus to damage rolls with melee and close weapon attacks whenever she has THP. The bonus increases to +2 if she is wielding an axe, a hammer, a mace, or a pick. Feats Dwarven Weapon Training level: Gain proficiency and a +2 feat bonus to damage rolls with axes and hammers. Shield Push level: Add "push 1 square" effect to combat challenge if using a shield. Improved Defenses level Axe Expertise level bonus: +1 feat bonus to axe attack rolls and can reroll a 1 on one damage die. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Magari Powers Powers Known Fighter At-Will Crushing Surge Pass Forward Tide of Iron Encounter Hack and Hew 1 Shield Edge Block 3 Daily Comeback Strike 1 Rain of Steel 5 Other Encounter Dwarven Resilience Dwarf Guardian's Counter Theme Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Regional Benefits / Theme Dwarf - Ancestral Home Lost: Perception is a class skill. Theme: Guardian 1: Guardian's Counter 5: +2 power bonus to Insight and Perception Equipment Tracking Gold Tracking / Transactions Gold at start: none. (100-15-40-10-5-30=0) +126gp (abstract) from Smuggler's Shiv +304gp (abstract) from Smuggler's Shiv -360gp; purchased Amulet of Protection +1. +356gp (abstract) from Smuggler's Shiv +762gp (abstract) from Smuggler's Shiv -680gp; purchase Circlet of Second Chances. +700gp (abstract) from Smuggler's Shiv +700gp (abstract) from Smuggler's Shiv XP 1042 xp for beating up lobsters and spiders in Smuggler's Shiv 759 xp for chopping up some animate plants in Smuggler's Shiv 851 xp for ambushing a gang of cannibals in Smuggler's Shiv 1270 xp for falling into a pit with a ghoul in Smuggler's Shiv 1074 xp for wrangling dinosaurs in Smuggler's Shiv 1795 xp for defeating cannibals and a captain in Smuggler's Shiv 2509 xp for escaping the Smuggler's Shiv. Changes Level 2: Retrained Weapon Master's Strike (At-Will) to Tide of Iron (At-Will) Level 3: Retrained Villain's Menace (1 Daily) to Comeback Strike (1 Daily) Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved from renau1g Approval 2 Approved from Mewness Status Approved for level 1 by renau1g and Mewness.